Peppa loves....
We all know Peppa is a simple little piggie who only cares for certain things. But this is a race to see which of her friends can pass the Friend zone and become Peppa Pig's valentine!(which could possibly be YOU) So with that said. Peppa Loves... Suzy Sheep Narrator: And Suzy loves Peppa...they are best friends Suzy: (looks at Peppa) We are?! Peppa: Yes! This was established in the second or third episode Suzy Suzy: Oh, well I'm sorry I forgot Peppa: You did? Well that's o- (thinks about what Suzy just said) wait.....did you just say you FORGOT ABOUT OUR FRIENDSHIP!!!?? Suzy:...........Well he-yeah! I was beginning to think that you were either a lesbian who was obsessed with me...a mentally ill pig...or some weirdo who stalks me, I was on the verge of calling 9-1-1 on you one episode :) Peppa:8|.........Are you serious......... Suzy: Oh of course not silly! *Mmeheheheh'HEH'* Peppa: Oh good! *begins to laugh* THOUGHT I'D HA-HAVE TO BLAST YOU INTO OBLIVION FOR A SECOND HA HA HAAAAAA! *snort* *snort* (pats the beaming Suzy on the back and walks in the opposite direction) Suzy: *watches Peppa walk off* Time tuh put an end to that creep! (takes out a transceiver and turns it on) *speaks into transceiver* The targets open! Take the shot! Peppa gets shot but the bullet bounces harmlessly off the back of her head Peppa: *straightens crown and turns around to Suzy* You do realize that in Queen Peppa form....I'm immortal....・◡・ Suzy: Well cra- Peppa: *Zaps Suzy into oblivion with her magic wand* NOCURSINGTHISISACHRISTIANWIKEEEEEEE!!! >:( Fin Oh dear.......that went a bit wrong.....OH WELL! Perhaps Danny Dog will have better luck...or not. Danny Dog Danny: why thooo? I mean, I respect Peppa in all....but she's not even in MY Friend zone Narrator: yes she is Peppa: Mr. John, I actually don't like Danny...he's overrated and he's a misogynist Narrator: Well idgaf you're friends because I said so more than 10 times Danny: Wow, for someone who can't even remember that they were booorrn! you have a great vocabulary Peppa: Errr, thank you? Was that a compliment? Danny: Yes AND 'No ''Peppa's older cousin Chloe pops out from a bush Chloe: Danny you lose! You said Yes and No! Danny: 'AAAAGGGGGHHHHH! '*backs away quickly from the bush but trips and falls* D8 Chloe: *smiles menacingly whilst moving toward Danny* *whisper* l o o o o s a h''' Danny: (frightened look on his face) WHO THE ARE YOU!!!? AND HOW THE DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!!? Peppa: (looks at her cousin annoyed) Chole WTF were you stalking us and what are you even doing here? Chloe: I was making an "entrance" ''fyi, and I'm here for the Yes No Game Peppa: There's no game here, me and Danny are celebrating Valentine's Day! Danny: You know what Peppa? Valentine's Day! '''I ALMOST HAD A ''HEART ATTACK!' Peppa: (gives Danny a skeptic look) Was that a pun? Danny: Peppa...........Do you ''reeaally think I'd be ing JOKING ABOUT DEATH!? Peppa: Danny, this is supposed to have a G rating, you're cursing a bit too much Danny: You curse a bit ''too little Chloe: (sarcastically) Yep you two are suuurrrre spreading the love aren't you? Danny: Shut up Chloe no one even likes you Chloe: You should learn to hold that tounge boy.... Danny: MAKE ME *steps up to Chloe* Chloe: (yells at Danny) '''LOOSAH!' Danny: *gasp and jumps back* Chloe: Peppa I like Dan, he's fun to mess around with :3 *pats Danny on the head* Danny: *smacks Chloe's hand away* don't touch me I hate you Chloe: Ooooooo~ he's a tiny, lil chihuahua isn't he? Peppa: Chloe don't bully him....although I am curious about your breed Danny Danny:.....*sigh* I can't stand you pigs... Chloe: That's kinda racist kid Danny: well if I offend Chloe then I'm happy Peppa: HAY DON'T ''BULL''Y MY COUSIN! >:( *zaps Danny into oblivion* Danny: BUT SHE BULLIED ME FIRAAGH! *ded* Peppa: *turns to the audience* Hey guys heheh! did you get the puns? I said "hay" insread of hey! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! andAND I even expanded on it more by adding a bull which is ANOTHER ''farm animal '''AAAHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAKILLMEPLEEHEHEEEEEESEHAHAHAHAAAA *wipes a tear off her face* ahhhh I'm sooooo funny Chloe:..............*pats Peppa on the shoulder* Oh little cousin.......you're fun to be around most of the time......but in times like these you're just pathetic Fin. .................I knew it wouldn't end well anyway....... Pedro Pony Now THIS I know will be juicy~ Narrator: Pedro is fast asleep Peppa: Happy Valentine's Day Pedro! Pedro: ZZZZ-'GAH!' *gets startled and establishes a defensive stance* '''DON'TMESSWITMEIMMASUPERHEROCOWBOY!!!' *sees Peppa* oh. It's you hello there love :) Peppa: I have something for youuuu~ Pedro: What? Peppa: *hands him a small box* Pedro: *shakes the box* Peppa: Oh! Pedro I wouldn't shake it too much! Pedro: Why? Peppa: Because of what's inside Pedro: Well thank you love! But why did you get me this...today's not my birthday Peppa: It's Valentine's Day! Pedro: Oh yeah!...................what's that? Peppa: Um...Valentine's Day? The day where you get your loved ones gifts and spend time with them? Pedro: neva heard of it... Peppa: NEVER HEARD OF IT? (becomes furious) '''NEVER HEARD OF IT!!!??!!! YOU AREN'T AWARE HOW SPECIAL THIS DAY IS, YOU DIDN'T EVEN GET SOMETHING AS SIMPLE AS CHOCOLATE OR ANYTHING FOR ME, AND YET YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO CALL ME "LOVE"!?!?!?! Pedro: *begins to nervously sweat* errrr b-but i DID get you something love! Peppa: (immediately becomes peaceful again) oh good! Where's my gift then? Pedro: UHH...w-well I don't have it with me right now...but I know EXACTLY where I left it! Peppa: Well then...LEAD THE WAY Pedro: Yes ma'am! just follow me! *begins to walk in Peppa's opposite direction* Peppa: *happily follows behind him* 47 hours later..... Pedro: *walks around in a circle frantically looking for a gift for Peppa* A-HA! 'There it is! *points to a muddy puddle* Peppa: 8D MUDDY PUDDULLLLLLLLL! *jumps up and down the muddy puddle* Narrator: Peppa jumps up and down the muddy puddle until it is night time Pedro: So did you enjoy your vals day gift? Peppa: it's ''valentine's day gift, and no Pedro: WHAT! WHY!? I got you a decent gift Peppa: But this is a generic gift for someone like me.....you actually did forgot didn't you? Pedro: *sighs and scratches his head* yes....I did forget... Peppa: *turns her back on Pedro and walks away* hmph Pedro: Peppa wait...the truth is......this is my first (tries to remember the name) valentine's day Peppa: *stops and turns to Pedro* What? Pedro: I've never been in a relationship long enough to celebrate Valentine's Day with someone......I'm sorry Peppa: *slowly walks slowly to Pedro, and hugs him* No I'M sorry Pedro. I let the greedy pig inside me take over and it cost me the lives of my best friend and my friend/rival....*ends hug* Pedro: You killed Danny and Suzy? Peppa: (sad expression on her face) Yeah....... Pedro: *nods head* Peppa: Aren't you sad or mad about that? Pedro: No......I feel like being disobedient....*takes out the small box Peppa gave to him earlier* Peppa: '''WAIT PEDRO DON'T Pedro: *shakes the box* Bang! Fin. OK let me explain so the "gift" that Peppa got for Pedro was twin loaded revolvers because he likes being a cowboy which is why she warned him not to shake the small box..........................................................................this entire page is a poorly written disaster that had little to do with Valentine's Day other than mentioning it's name! Category:Specials Category:Episodes with death Category:Episodes where something bad happens Category:Fanon Episodes